creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Tap - A Short Horror Story
{ tap (verb) 1. To touch one's finger, foot, or other body part on a surface (usually) repeatedly. 2. To designate for some duty or for membership, as in 'a tap on the shoulder'. } *tap* *tap* *tap* I woke up to a quiet tapping noise coming from somewhere outside. First I thought that it was just another bird, jumping on top of one of the skylights but then I kept hearing it, over and over again. Getting louder and louder. *tap* *tap* *tap* The tapping sounded too consistent to be a bird so I got out of the bed and started investigating. That's when I realized that the tapping was actually coming from behind my window. *tap* *tap* *tap* The window was covered with a set of sea blue curtains my aunt had bought me a couple weeks ago. The tapping continued. *tap* *tap* *tap* "It's just a silly bird, tapping my window... Nothing to worry about." I thought to myself. "It's probably going to leave soon." I jumped back to my bed and went under the blanket. *tap* *tap* *tap* "Sigh..." *tap* *tap* *tap* It started to get annoying... *tap* *tap* *tap* "That's it..." I got up, ran to the window and pulled the curtains open. *tap* *tap* *tap* To my horror, on the other side of the window there was a teen boy with brown hair, light blue jeans and a black hoodie which was covering the upper part of his almost bare skull under it. By "almost bare" I mean that his face only had small portions of light blue skin attached to it. The parts where there was no skin you could either see his skull or muscles. His eyes were pure black with tiny white dots in the middle of them. He was looking down to the ground. I was too scared to scream. *tap* *tap* *tap* He didn't go anywhere. Just stood there and kept tapping. Then I tried talking to him. "H-hi?" He stopped tapping and looked up, straight into my eyes. "Do you understand me?" He kept staring until he tapped again. *tap* *tap* *tap* "Umm... Ok. I'll take that as a no." *tap* *tap* *tap* As I listened him tapping the window I got an idea. "Maybe I could try to communicate with taps..." I leaned towards the window, closer to him. "Can you hear me?" He turned his head to the side, like a dog would, and looked at me. "One tap means YES and two taps means NO. Did you get that?" He kept looking at me until... *tap* "Okay. Umm.. Are you lost?" *tap* *tap* "So you came here with a purpose?" *tap* "Are you looking for something?" *tap* *tap* "No? S-someone?" *tap* Chills started to run down my spine. "Who?" The boy slowly raised his pale, shaking arm up, and pointed at me. I started panicking. "Why would he come looking for me? I haven't even seen him before!" And then my survival senses came in. I grabbed my desk lamp next to me for defence and turned back towards the window. He was gone. Before I could even start looking for him I felt an ice cold arm covering up my mouth. I tried to scream but it sounded like mumbling. I was excepting him to cut my neck open or something, but he didn't do that. Instead, he started to tap on my shoulder. I tried to escape his grip and that's when I noticed it: my legs couldn't move. At all. It felt like they were freezing, and that feeling started to move upwards my body. From my legs to my waist. From my waist to my stomach. From my stomach to my chest. From my chest to my hands and neck. From my neck to my head. I couldn't move at all. The boy took his hand off my shoulder and got something out of his pocket. Scissors. He opened them and started slowly and painfully carving my face with it. Not cutting. Carving. Like you do with wood. And that's when I blacked out. Category:BeingsCategory:Dismemberment